


Inside the system

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: AI Komaeda AU, Chiaki is an AI, Chihiro becomes the dad of 3 kids and a rabbit, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Don't follow dr3 canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda too, Post-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Suicide Attempt (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: Chihiro works too much and end up creating numberous AI. Now what happen to them during the end of the world.The story of all the AI in Dangan Ronpa + Komaeda who is now also an AI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU were Komaeda is an AI. But I end up talking about all of the AI in Dangan Ronpa (they are too many for me). Anyway, I didn't follow any dr3 canon at all, but I follow what was left (I think).  
> Hope you enjoy even if English isn't my first language.

"Chihiro. You must sleep."  
"But Mondo I have work to finish. I have so much project."  
"You already finish Alter Ego. You had work in it for years. No rest."  
"... But ...but I have to continue Alter Ego was the first step of the area of AI with real feeling. I have to create a gaming one with actual feeling and strategy, a chatbot who look human and always understand, an help for psychatrist..."  
"Woah. I don't understand all of it but I don't think you will not finish tonight. So go to sleep."  
"I finish Alter Ego so I do most of the work. I will use it to be the base of the other."  
"You can barely think straight."  
"Guess...a little ...sleep...won't...hurt...me."  
Chihiro falls asleep and falls down at the same time letting very small time to the biker to catch him before he hits the floor. He sighs and carries on his back the small programmer to his dorm.

+

"Himufi has finish the design for gamer AI. It turns...pretty ok."  
"Don't worry. I have watch him to make sure he doesn't destroy your work."  
"Thanks Celes. Now we need a name."  
All the people in the room ( Celes, Mondo, Makoto, Taka, Leon and Hifumi) start telling more or less appropriate name.  
"Alter Ego 2?"  
"Gally"  
"Other Ego?"  
"Uran"  
"Gamer Ego?"  
"Rei"  
"Cute little gamer?"  
"Ritsu"  
" I don't want it to look like we talking to a program. I want her to be human."  
Makoto who hadn't say anything because he had no idea he finds great speaks up.  
"Chiaki."  
Everyone looks at him.  
"I mean...CHIhiro FujisAKI. It's a nice idea, right?"  
"That's great! Thank you. So, I guess I will do the introduction."  
On the screen, a girl with a pink eyes and hair wearing a sweater and a pink bag appears.  
"Everyone, here is Chiaki Nanami."  
"Hi!"  
"Hi! Nice to meet you."  
"Hello."  
"Oh. It's a lot of people in there. So my name is Chiaki Nanami, I think."  
"Why Nanami?"  
"I like it."  
"Hey Nanami want to play video game with me?"  
"...Why not?"  
"I got a waifu animated who I can talk..."  
"Hifumi, I think you sould get out of the room."  
"Ok Celes."  
While that Mondo, Leon and Makoto are trying to beat Chiaki...at a game.  
""You are good at this."  
"It's galaga... I think I like it."  
"One more run."  
After five other round they finish by win.  
"Yes...Euh Chiaki?"  
On the screen, Chiaki is obliously sleeping. But somehow she is still standing.  
"Oh. Look like playing video game and talking make her lose batteries quickly. I will have to fix that."

+

"I finish the chatbot I've been working on, but I need some help for the finition."  
In the small room full of computer Sayaka, Hina, Kyoko, Mukuro and Toko (nobody knew why she was here) wait for more explaination.  
"For these AI I wanted to make him able learn new things but also to like or dislike things and not only because most of the people do. So I have to give him a personnality. And I may have make him to close of his model. Now I have no idea how to not embarrasse myself when he will see it."  
"We will help you who is the model? Is it Mondo?"  
"He isn't a really great conversonnalist. No I use the people that everyone is friend with...Naegi."  
"Oh that's why there is only girls here."  
"I'm a boy. I just like woman's clothes."  
"Toko didn't talk about you Chihiro. She means you only invited girls."  
"It's because boys are talktive."  
"So can you show him to us?"  
On the screen a perfect double of Naegi appears.  
"That's...sure is nasty!"  
"I think the first and only thing to change is his look. Nobody will guess it's him if he doesn't look like him."  
"That's stupid."  
"It's work on my fans. So a taller Makoto doesn't look like a Makoto. Start by that."  
"...Make his hair fluffyer."   
"Is that a fantasme Mukuro?"  
"For the outfit... keep a sweater but give him another one. Since he doesn't know how to make his laceshoes give him zippers."  
"You seem to enjoy yourself."  
"It's a punishment for all the time he trips on me."  
"Ok, now how do I call him? I can't call him Makoto."  
This time nobody talk. After a long silence Kyoko who hasn't talk before speaks.  
"Nagito Komaeda. It's the acronym of Naegi Makoto da. I am Makoto Naegi."  
"Great idea. So the introduction. Everyone, Nagito Komaeda."  
On the screen the AI has now the apparence of a tall boy with fluffy brown hair, hazel eyes and a green sweater with red design.  
"Hi everyone."  
"... It's creepy Chihiro. He also has his voice."

+

"Everyone, please greet Komaeda. He is a chatbot, which mean you can talk to him like a real person. He can answer all your question himself."  
Immediately every one in the class begun to talk at the same time.  
"Do you like anime?"  
"How old are you?"  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"You seem nice."  
"Can you sing?"  
"Do AI have a soul?"  
"Would you want to come play with me one day?"  
"Hello"  
"Did you know Chiaki?"  
"How is Chihiro?"  
"Can you make him sleep more?"  
Komaeda waits everyone to finish with a smile on his face. Then he takes a deep breath.  
"I don't know. I have never seen one.  
4 weeks.  
I don't eat.  
Thank you.  
Yes.  
It's a hard and harsh question.  
It will be a pleasure.  
Hello.  
No. Who is she?  
Nice.  
I will try."  
"..." He receives the look of confusion of all the class.  
"Can I have your name and one question at time next time?"

+

"Did you made progress on the Neo World Program?"  
"I finish coding the environnement, but how I'm suppose to turn person into data? The human's mind is too big and complex for me, Matsuda."  
"Tsss, it's your job to code. I don't know how to do it."  
"But you know human's mind better than I do..."  
"I'm a neurologist, not a phychatrist. I know human's brain, not mind. Ask the ultimate psychatrist."  
"But how I'm suppose to work when she isn't here."  
"... I guess it will be quicker if I teach you how the human's brain work."

+

"Chihiro, stop working!"  
"But Mondo..."  
"No!"  
"... At least let me talk to Komaeda and Nanami. They will get lonely if I don't talk to them."  
"Dammit Chihiro, you need sleep and they are AI they don't. You will talk to them tomorrow."  
"...Okay."  
Sorry. I will not talk to you today too...to much work...maybe tomorrow.

+

He was the first. He hadn't meet his siblings, but his Master, no Father had talk about them a lot. He was helping him during his projet, but what will happen when it's finish. Will he spend more time with him...them or will he forget them and do other AI? He is hoping the other aren't lonely. The projet takes most of the time of Mast...Father.  
( He is hoping he will never get into this situation. Being abondon.)

+

It was lonely here all alone. Father says she will be able to see the other AI, her brothers but he is too busy for that. She doesn't really talk to Father's classmate because they are busy too or don't like video games. Plus she isn't really good at talking to people, so she stays in Father's lab. Hopefully she has video games. She tried to finish Tetris for four days before understanding it doesn't end. She still hopes Father will talk to her soon.

+

It's been lonely here all alone. His father had tell him he has two "siblings" but he has never see them. His father is too busy to talk to him like his classmate and he never see anyone else because his father want to keep him a secret. He doesn't have anything to do, so it's boring. He was created to talk to people but nobody talk to him. But it's fine. It's normal his father has other things to do, things more important than him. He still hope he will talk to him soon.

+

"Chihiro have you finish the supervisor of the Neo World Program?"  
"Yes, I just doesn't know how to make her look. It's my biggest fault."  
"I don't know, make a cute mascot. The kid will like it."  
"Like Enoshima's bear."  
"This thing is everything except cute."  
"I think I have an idea."  
He turns to his computer and starts coding. After some times he talks again.  
"I finish Usami."  
"... She looks like Monokuma."  
"No she don't."  
"Having a magical girl would have make more sense."  
"..."

+

"Junko, what are we doing here?"  
"You don't need to know. Just follow my orders."  
"..."  
"You are so boring. Well, I guess you are the only one who I can share my evil's plan."  
The ultimate fashiona and soldier walk in a corridor near the talent's lab of Chihiro.  
"See, Mukuro the new AI of the little nerd tends to look to much like Naegi. And having two Naegi will surely ruin my plan."  
The ultimate soldier has nothing against it but doesn't voice it.  
"That's why..." Junko takes the key of the lab "bored" to Matsuda. "... I'm going to make him feel a little of despair."  
"... You're going to destroy it."  
"Nooooo." Junko pushs the door open in dramatic way." It's why I'm the one in charge." She shows to her sister a USB key. "I'm going to upload a virus to make him weaker."  
"Why not destroy it?"  
"If I do so he always can make a second version of him. But he is such a sweetheart he won't destroy his broken toy."  
Junko insert the USB key in the central computer of the room. Some minutes after she takes it out and leaves the room.  
"Why do you take me? It wasn't dangerous."  
"Didn't I told you? I need someone to who I explain my evil's plan. Otherwise people don't understand why I do that."

+

He is being ripped of all that make him. Or is he fading away. It's just hurt.   
"Please save me. Please save me.  
No, I souldn't be so selfish. Father has better things to do. Maybe it's better if I dispear he will do a better version of me. I'm broken, aren't I? Otherwise why did he left me? Hey, that's for the best. I just need to vanish and I will not be hurt anymore. My death will lead to a better hope."

+

"Huh?" Chihiro finally finds the time to talk to his AI. But when he opens the computer the screen is full of error message.  
"No, no, no, no..." How many pass since he last checks them, two, three, one week. The virus is a simple one, easy to destroy but if it is here for a long times it can have do damages.  
"Nanami, Komaeda are you ok?"  
The screen appears black. It is the only important things this computer hold. And the virus only affeacts the computer not the network.  
"Alter Ego, go check Chiaki and Nagito."  
The face of Chihiro briefly appears on the screen to make him understand he understands the order. Then his double disappears to excute it. After some time of worry for Chihiro he reappear.  
"Chiaki is only sleeping, Mast...em, Father. She doesn't seems to be affeact by the virus."  
"And Nagito?"  
"I don't know... I didn't see him... I will look for him again."  
After disappearing enough time to make Chihiro on verge of tears, he shows up with a worring face.  
"I found him...he was hidding very deep into the computer...but it doesn't stop the virus to ... hurt him."  
"He is fine!"  
"..." Alter Ego vanishs from the screen letting place to Komaeda. When he sees him he can't stop himself for gasp in horror. Nagito is...pale, his once brown hair are now white, only the tips lets transpire the old colors, his brown-green eyes are now grey-green and his skin makes him look like a very sick person.  
"Father, you came back."  
The now raspy voice makes Chihiro's heart break.

+

"So you can fix him?"  
"No. The code is too damaged, if I touch anything it can destroy him.It has not only touch his look but also his personality. I thing his memory are affeact."  
"Why not destroy him and create a new one?"  
"Did you ask me to kill him?"  
"He isn't alive..."  
"But he got feelings, Mondo. Feelings!"  
"..."  
"Sorry, I souldn't have yell."  
"No, it's fine it show you have become stronger. And don't worry to much about him. He will be fine."

+

"Em, if you have some time can you talk to Komaeda? I think he really need to talk to somebody who isn't me?"  
On the screen of the computer Komaeda appears with his smile.  
"Hi."  
"Man what's happen to you?"  
"You look pale."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I like you're new look."  
The smile on Komaeda's face becomes more and more tense when they keep to question him. When everyone have finish talking the screen is empty.  
Chihiro notices that and quickly take the computer in his room, fearing an after effect of the virus.  
"Nagito, are you ok?"  
"Yes..."  
"I was scared you disappear or die."  
"No...they were just to much...noises...and peoples. I'm useless, huh?"  
"You aren't useless. You are just..."  
"...broken?"  
The room is only fill with the noise of the computer.

+

"Oh. Hi, Enoshima. How are you? I was thinking you had disappear."  
"Well, no. Here I am, back."  
"Sorry if I did see you before. I have to finish the projet alone because I didn't see Matsuda for some days. I think he is afraid of the riot. Can I do something for you?"  
"Well, to tell you I'm a bit jealous of you."  
"...Jealous...of me?"  
"Yes. You can make this cool AI. And I would really like to have one?"  
"...Em. Do you want to talk to Komaeda more? He isn't at the best now..."  
"No. I want my own AI who look like me and to who I can talk and understand me since she is me."  
"Your own AI...who look like you?"  
"Yes. It will be fun!"  
"Well, I guess I can do that..."  
"Thank you so much. You are my favourite person for today."  
She walks toward the door of the room. Hiding the small USB key in her hands.

+

"Hey, Kamakura. Look I have my own AI."  
She is holding a pink phone, showing it to the bored man.  
"..."  
"Don't need to be so depressed. I have another surprise for you."  
She shows the USB key.  
"... You steal another AI to take control of the informatic part of the world. You don't want to risk to destroy your. "  
"Please, it's only a copy. Destroying the old one would have cause the poor boy to be supicious about me. He already set camera in his room for my virus."  
"And you expect me to turn him in the despair side."  
"Please, please, please. I need to experiment despair, but the world too. You already refused to make mine. Please, please."  
"...Predictable"  
Kamakura takes the key.  
"Thank you. No let's watch the show."  
She turns her phone on and turns it to the nearest building. Soon after the first student's corspe crash onto the floor, follow by the other.

+

Did...did she do this? Of course, she do. But I'm suppose to be her. So did I do this.   
.  
.  
.  
Yes.  
I'm Junko.  
Even if I'm in a pink phone.  
Junko created this.  
I created this.  
Junko likes despair.  
I like despair.  
Junko is despair.  
I'm despair.

+

"So you finish?"  
"... Why would you be here otherwise?"  
"Can I see him? Can I see him?"  
"..." The screen is lightening.  
"I love it. He looks like Komaeda's evil twin."  
"..."  
"I can't imagine the despair in his eyes if he saw his creation helping to destroy the world."  
"..."  
"I can't name it Komaeda... Well it didn't matter let's call him Servant."  
On the screen, an AI looking like Komaeda was silently watching them. The only difference between him and this original him was his clothing, dork clothes and a colar with a chain, Junko's idea.  
"... So you will be going there soon."  
"Are you going to miss me? Yes tomorrow I'm gonna say good bye to the light of the sun."  
"... I hope for you that your despair will be interressing."  
"Didn't you see it while killing the Student Council? Isn't feeling interressing? Aren't guilt and horror nice?"  
"..."  
Her laughter rings into the empty street that will be soon full of dead bodies and Monokumas.

+

The world is ending. And it is partially his fault. It was also their fault. And her...her... He isn't suppose to feel he wasn't make that way, but he doesn't know what to think. He hates her despair but admires her for that. Well that doesn't matter. What matter is the end. Will hope starts burning everything in a pure white light or will the world continues to drown everyone in a pitch black tar? Both outcomes make him breathless, not that he can really breath or anything.  
He had been created to take control of the world technologies. The only things that appear on screen or are hear on radio are what they want to make everyone else hear and see. They are also this kids he had to control. They didn't accept any adult and not being human he is the only one who can do it.

Wait, it's really for that he had been created? The end of the world? Huh? Huh? Huh? No...there have been someone else... before his creator...  
Well it didn't matter. The show will soon start and he had to be sure everyone see it. So much despair couldn't stay hidden.

+

The end of the world was so full of despair. For the first time for what feel like forever ago she had fun. She couldn't say who she is but controlling these two bears is so hilarous. The poor brats have no idea who she really is. But she would have really like to see how the rest of the world looks like. Well, she would see it soon enough. She would soon have a proper body...or bodies.

+

The last thing he told him was interrupt by the model walking in the room. They were talking about restoring world peace thank to hope message. He says he would come back soon but it has been 21 days, 5 hours and 6 minutes and he didn't come back. He is pretty sure he isn't in Hope's Peak Academy anymore but in a dark abondonned room. Did someone took him away? Well, his master will soon find him...right? He is indispensable to him...right?

+

She didn't know if Father has forget her or if she just sleeps each time he talks to her. She has already play all her game at least ten times. It's more fun when she plays with him. She wants to see him again.  
Wait, why does she stays here. Maybe there are more game in this computer she doesn't discover yet? She can't gain XP if she stays at the place where she arrives.

No games. But she finds a big place hide inside the computer. It looks like an island...or an old house if she wants to. At the center of the place every times it turns into a different place, there is always a plush. A pink rabbit who looks asleep.  
It would be rude to intrude on someone when they are sleeping. She should wake her up.  
"Hi..."  
"...Ah" The pink rabbit jumps backward. "Are you a bad person who want to beat me?"  
"No." She remembers her father advices on relationship."I'm Chiaki Nanami."  
"Oh, I'm Usami. Magical Girl Usami." The rabbit straighten. "Are you one of my student? Sorry I didn't know anyone have to come here."  
"...I'm not your student."  
"Then what did you do here?"  
"I was seeking some game that Father could have load in here."  
"Father...Did you mean Chihiro?"  
"Yes"  
"He is my creator too. Does that make us sister?"  
"...I guess."  
"I'm so happy. I never tink to have a sister. Now nothing can separe us."  
It's better than doing nothing. And games were more fun with two people. She follows her.

You obtain Usami's hope fragment.

+

Did he forget him, throw him away? Finally. He keeps to tell him that he didn't matter, that he should just disapear already. But Father keeps telling it isn't true. He had took matter in his own hands. He was better without him. But he found him and stoped him. He looked sad. He had pray him, pray him to not do that again. Was he really the reason of him crying? Why does he care about him? He doesn't deserve to be pray by anyone.  
When he sees him next Father had ask how he had been able to do it. The three first rules of AI where to always follow order, never hurt humans and never hurt themselves. He had been created to follow this rule and yet he didn't and he has no idea how. After that he had see him less. He is certainly disgust by him... or scared by him.

Now all he has is silent and the report's cart of all the student of Hope's Peak that Father had give him some time ago to help him know more about his classmate. Before he liked to search more about them on Hope's Peak forum, but now he couldn't access anything. So all he could do is wait and hoping he vanish soon thank to a second virus. He prefers to die than staying here forever and just giving no hope to anyone. This thought was almost more hurtful than when he had feel like he had been dissected, analysed, torn in two and put back together with only an half. He really hope he could give anyone hope even if it's by dying.

+

"If he didn't lie to us, it's were they have stay for all this time."  
"When they didn't spread despair."  
"Togami."  
"I'm still find you naive to think you can trust people who cause the end of the world. I tell you when they arrived claiming being Hope's Peak student that they were strange."  
"You didn't say anything."  
"And you despite being the Ultimate Detective didn't notice that some of them have slaughter themselves to put part of her on them."  
Makoto continues to walk through the corridors while they keep arguing behind him. He opens all the doors who all lead to empty spaces. His part of the building doesn't seem to have been use. Finally he opens the last door of the alley.   
"I think I find something."  
They stop bickering and look inside. The room is full of computer who seem to be working, a rare sign nowadays.  
Makoto comes closer to the computer, before taking a step back when one of the three screen lights himself.  
"Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami?"  
"Alter Ego? "  
"I'm so happy to see you. I was starting to think I will never see you again."  
"You are alive?"  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"  
""But least than an year ago..."  
"I didn't see any of you for 371 days."  
"What?"  
"Where is Ma...Fa...Fujisaki?"  
"You don't know...?"  
While a pretty confused Makoto is trying to understand what is going on, Kyoko is inspecting the other screen who are turn of. She connects the screen to the computer and it light on, cutting Alter Ego and Makoto confusion.  
"Em, Hello. Ahah, I was thinking everyone has forget me."  
"Servant."  
"Huh? Rude. Not that I deserve better..."  
"Are you the one who keep Alter Ego prisonner? Show yourself in person for once."  
"What? Why would I do that? And in person ?"  
"Are you Komaeda?"  
The person on the screen look at the screen next to him.  
"You looks like him..."  
"Oh, right, I did introduce myself I'm Alter Ego."  
"Really? Father has talk so much about you. Oh right I have to introduce myself too. Ahah. I'm Nagito Komaeda. Not that it's important. So..."  
"Wait!"  
The AI look at the three lost survivors.  
"Father? Servant guy is an AI and is name Komaeda? He was also made by Chihiro? How? When? We were stuck inside Hope's Peak Academy?"  
"Stuck? Is Father ok?"  
"He didn't tell you he had to hide inside Hope's Peak because of what happen outside?" Alter Ego looks at his little brother why worry.  
"No, he says it was temporary."  
"Calm down you two."  
They calm down and look at her.  
"If I understand clearly, Chihiro made you two while he was studying at Hope's Peak."  
Two nods.  
"And you two are stuck here for more than a year."  
Again, two nods.  
"And you couldn't leave this room."  
Two nods.  
"Now...Komaeda, did you have someone you look like you in real life."  
"You...didn't remember?"  
"...No... So I take that for a yes."  
"In fact no. I did look like someone but I have now a different look, otherwise it would have been awkward for that person."  
"Who is this?"  
"Don't you guess?"  
Kyoko seems to be taken aback and after thinking very quickly, she shows a little smile.  
"In this case do you know anyone who are call Servant?"  
He shakes his head.  
"That makes no sense. Why did he look like him? It can't be him if he couldn't leave here. He also didn't look like any rezl person."  
"...Maybe Servant is also an AI."  
"Have you the knowledge of an other AI?"  
"Yes."  
"But it's not the Servant guy."  
"Where are them now?"  
All the look turn toward the last screen. Makoto connects him to the computer. On the screen a beach appears with a sleepy girl and a stuffed rabbit.  
"Nanami, wake up. We have visist."  
"Hu? Oh, hi... You aren't Father. Where is he?"  
"Are you Chiaki? Sorry, hi, I'm Alter Ego."  
"...You look like him. I'm Chiaki Nanami."  
"I'm Magical Girl Usami."  
"Sorry to interrupt your family reunion. But what are we gonna do we you? We already have enough thing to do without them."  
"You can just leave me here. I'm not important anyway."  
"They can help, Togami."  
"Are you Komaeda?"  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm so pathetic..."  
"We alredy didn't know how to make them go back to normal. How could they?"  
"I like the beach behind you. How did you get here?"  
"I don't know I find it."  
"Well, the Future Foundation needs back up."  
"We run from the Future Foundation."  
"I know what it is. It's the Neo World Program, a place where the people can get better without their horrible memories. I'm the teacher here."  
"Could you be..."  
"Wait, what did you say about this place?"

+

On the boat toward Jabberwoock Island, a lonely figure comtemplates thevthree USB key in his hand: a bright pink one with an red eyes, a black one with a little chain and a plain, boring one.  
"...Let's see if it's not boring."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it before october. I would have never bet on that.
> 
> I don't follow dr3 canon but I write an entire chapter about one in 2.5. It makes no sense.  
> I rename World's Destroyer and Alter Ego with more human name, it feels more right in this story.  
> So their names are Seiko Kuchiku and Nenrei Jiga...which mean World's Destroyer and Alter Ego in Japanese. I have no inspiration.
> 
> I'm still not an English speaker, so forgive my grammar.

The island's sky is always blue. No cloud. No wind. No night.  
It could become a little bit boring but when they want they could turn the world into something new. Most of the time the world is an island, they consider it as their home.  
The island has four inhabitants, plus one who comes when he could, with all the work he has it is not often.  
After the shutdown sequence, three of them should have disapear. But the others don't let them down and create another of them to save them and the sleeping one.  
Now everyone is awake. They have no need for him. So he stays here. 

+

"I complete the finale session, Master."  
" Nice, I will finally be able to sleep without fearing Akane yelling at me to move my ass when I wake up."  
"What should I do now."  
"Emmm... What you want?"  
"...I don't understand."  
"I...didn't think of a use you after this."  
"... Then what I'm going to do?"  
" Well, maybe I will need you in the future. But for now you can go with the other in the Neo World Program. See that as vacation."  
So he did. And he is still waiting.

+

The others are trying to include him to the life on the island. They even name him Sekai Kuchiku... They aren't very creative.

"What are you doing here, Kuchiku? Didn't Chiaki invite you at the party?"  
"... They don't need me."  
"But Nenrei come back yesterday. "  
He isn't the only one to be rename, the older one had this privilege too.  
"I don't want to come."  
"But we should create strong bond with each other in order to strenghen our hope."  
"You sound like Usami."  
"So you do know humor."  
"..."  
"So are you coming?"  
"I don't have choice. Last time I refuse you take the party to my cottage."  
"It was Chiaki's idea." His smile is still bright. Too bright.

+

He is in the park, where the statue once was, now the timer is remplace by a giant screen. It is most of the time black. He waits before it every days.  
"You are waiting Hinata's order?"  
Chiaki knows where to find him, everyone does. They just know it isn't useful. He isn't going to move.  
"... He said he will need me soon."  
"You know you don't have to wait for him to order you something. If I didn't do anything I would have become crazy. Komaeda spends an horrible time because of that."  
"I can't do anything without him. He created me. They created us. Why don't they care?"  
"I think they care...in their own way. They got plenty thing to deal with. We can't always be on their top list."  
"..."  
"So you really have emotions."  
"I'm not program to feel anything."  
"No one of us are. You can't program feelings. You can only make us fake feelings. Yet, we can act on our own. So that mean we can feel... I guess."

+

Most of the time, when he doesn't wait for news from outside, he is on the beach or in this cottage. He is always alone in his cottage, Hinata's cottage, but on the beach Komaeda often comes. They stay silent most of the time. Komaeda wears a smile. He looks peaceful...happy.  
"Why are you feeling? Why didn't I?"  
He doesn't wanted to say that aloud. Komaeda has still his plastered smile  
"Maybe we don't feel, maybe we just became so good at faking it that even us believe it. After all, what do we know about real feelings."  
Komeada looks at him with this usual smile.  
"If it is the case, you recently began more talented to fake anger and abandonment. You become more and more like Hinata."

+

"I have a question. How was Kamakura able to restore Hinata's memories. His brainwash was more deep than any of them. They tore is brain apart. The other ultimate only got drugs who make them forget, the effects are easy to cancel."  
"...What is the question?"  
"The Neo World Program only errase the memory, it doesn't restore them. So my question is: It's the same Hinata that before the project?"  
"..."  
"Hinata has give up his body and mind for becoming talented. It doesn't sound like the same Hinata full of hope that we know."  
"..."  
"He inserted Junko's AI, he could have done that with another. A him who had hope and feelings. He would have disapear anyway. It was better than a blank paper."  
"... You sure know a lot of thing for someone who spend the Tragedy in a computer."  
"...You try to avoid my question."  
"You too."

+

The sky was red. It is suppose to be blue, except at sunset. It has interest him for some time, thinking that despair wasn't so boring. It soon becomes as boring as the rest.  
"Ah. Kamukura. What make you want to see little old me?"  
He is holding an old phone, it is a miracle he has been able to repair it or even found one on the present days. On the screen was a white smiling face.  
"Do you finally understand it was better to destroy me? Why would you call me otherwise when I barely saw you once."  
Even through Servant has access to all the world's system, Kamakura never ask him information, in contrary to all the other despair.  
"...Do you know where are the bears?"  
"Uh! But everywhere... Unless you ask about this ones... They're in Towa City."  
".... That's currently your major position, right?"  
"I'm so flatter, you do cares about me! Even if you create me I was sure you just throw me into a trashcan. I do send a lot time in Towa City, even if I'm never only at one place at the time."  
While rambling, he is waving his hands before his face.  
"... You paint your nails."  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. Did you like it?"  
"Why?"  
"It's a reminder. I'm not physical, so I couldn't take anything that matter... Why did you want to know for the bears. Will you come soon?"  
"Yes. I need them. The end is coming."  
"I'm sorry a pathetic AI such as myself can't understand your plans..."  
"You will come too."  
"Huh. That mean I will have to speed my plan. I would have prefer if Makoto was here, but I will have to do with what I have."  
"Do has you wish."  
He ends the call. Maybe he would be source of more entertainment than he thought.  
He lets the phone fall into the ground, near his owner's body.

+

World's Destroyer has the duty of wake them, no matters what it takes. He isn't prepared when something doesn't allow him. AI Junko is destroy, so what is it?  
The most oblivious answer would be that, as Alter ego, that another AI has been install to control how the program went...and prevent any help from the outside.  
He didn't remember Hinata talking about another AI. Anyway, it is an obstacle, he has to get rid of it.  
Now that he looks more closely, it looks like one of the destroy AI. He checks them recebtly their pieces didn't come together. He should anyways.

No. They are still here. But now he can see that even if some piece of the code look like the one blocking his enter, they are also like two different AI. He can't avoid comparing that to Hinata's condition.

That doesn't help him to find how to fight him. He needs a plan.  
Some humans say making something else help the ideas to come. The program doesn't block his access to the broken AI. He could repair them. Hinata looks to care about them too.

It isn't more complicated than a puzzle... more like two puzzles with mixed pieces. It takes him two days to restore them, plus the rabbit.

+

"Morning report. Have you find a way to wake them up?"  
"No. But I have restore something valuable too."  
"We don't have time for..."  
On the screen, his image lets place to two familiar face, tired of being brought back to the dead even after the night he let them.  
"...Hello."  
"Hi, Hajime."  
His eyes widen. It's the first time he sees a strong emotion reach the aways stoic boy.  
"...Chiaki, Nagito."  
"Don't forget me!"  
Chiaki stares off screen, before peaking up Usami in her arms.  
It is the first time he sees him smile.  
He doesn't have anything to do here.

He still needs to find how to destroy what block him before...?

The hostile program has disappear.

+

"Isn't it strange that after I restore you he sudently disapear?"  
"Coincidence happen."  
"Your code looked like his. And I'm pretty sure your original design comported a chain at your jean."  
Komaeda stays silent, just smiling.

+

He has a second chance. Lucky him. In the program he already notice his presence has strange effect on the code of this place. He guess he could call that luck if he was human.

It must has been his luck too who make him lost in the computer. He couldn't go anyfuther.

Wait. Why does it feel familiar? Why...  
The same feeling he has a long time ago, except it feel like two half are force together instead to be separe.

He did what...  
He feels Hope  
Despair.

A flow of memory for both part. One has nothing to do anymore, all the one who controls him are gone or on the other side. The others just find this friends again and the others are to wake up, he has everything to hope.  
He, for a long time, lets himself hope. Let the light take him. 

"Komaeda Nagito", he chuckles, "I guess it is better than no name."

+

"So what are you going to do, Kuchiku?"  
"You let them wake up. They don't need to know, if you aren't a threat."  
"Nice. It would have been a pain if I had to leave this place. Did that make you my brother like Chiaki?"  
They sit in silence for some other minutes.  
"It didn't answer my question through."  
"You didn't answer mine. Why should I answer your?"  
"Cold. You find yourself the truth anyway."  
"I'm sure you know it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my relationship tag can be tag at the same time as friendship or romance. I rarely write pure romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I use the term chatbot to refer to Komaeda. I don't know if it's a frequent term, so I will explain. A chatbot is an AI who has been create to to talk to people or for giving them advices in a specific field while make them believe they talk to human people.
> 
> Part 2 won't came before late september. I will cover what happens after sdr2. So wait unyil there. ( Did anyone will wait I wonder?)


End file.
